1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery lock structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of very popular portable electronic devices in the market, e.g. mobile phones, portable computers or game devices. These portable electronic devices are all equipped with batteries such that they can be operated anywhere.
Conventionally, when a large-size battery is assembled to a main body of an electronic device, the battery is necessarily equipped with two fasteners at two opposite sides so as to reliably secure itself to the main body of the electronic device. When a user desires to remove the battery, he needs to unlock the two fasteners of the battery simultaneously so as to remove it from the electronic device. This action often requires the user to use both his two hands to complete the action of removing the battery. It is somewhat inconvenient for the user to use both his two hands to remove the battery. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving a conventional battery lock structure.